Eevee in the house!
by Alixkiller232
Summary: Just a story about an eevee living with his sisters


Chapter 1

* * *

Eevee opend his eyes as he felt the warm sunlight hits his face through the window, he yawned before getting up from his bed and opning his door to get out of the room, he saw Glaceon who was standing behind Jolteon who was standing behind Flareon forming a line to the bathroom, Eevee took his place behind his gloomy Glaceon sister, "good morning to you glacy!." Eevee said happilly with a big smile on his face, Glaceon turned her head around to face him, she looked a bit sad... but that wasn't new

"Morning eevee..." Glaceon sighted and turned her head away from Eevee, he popped his head to get a good look on the line to the bathroom and saw Flareon, his neardy/smart sister jumbing in a funny way and holding her paws between her legs, "Come on u-umbreon!, you've been in there f-for an houre and a h-half!." Flareon shouted and knocked on the door which made umbreon, Eevee's cocky and ego sister coming out of the bathroom with a towl wrapped around her body and head, "I'm done anyways, thank you for waiting fools~." she winked and walked to her room to dry her hair, Flareon mumbeld something to herself before getting in the bathroom, Jolteon was lifting small wights as she waited for her turn in line, she was panting, Sweating and smelling like an old homeless pokemon, "45... 46... 47... 48... 49... AND 50!!!." She shouted loudly as she reached her 50's lift, Glaceon just rolled her eyes and closed her nose with her paw,

"You could really REALLY use a shower jolt..." Glaceon said, keeping her low calm voic while also sounding a little bit sarcastic, Jolteon turned to face her as she was painting heavily and her face was a little red, "Yeah... No shit Glaceon, that's why I'm waiting for Flareon to finish", Jolteon said as she wiped some sweat from her forhead, Glaceon's eyes got wide and she whispered to Jolteon, "What the hell is wrong with you?!, don't say that kind of words in front of Eevee!." Jolteon looked at Glaceon, completly confused on why would Glaceon would tell her not to swear when Eevee is around, he was too young for these kind of words that's for sure, but he will learn them sooner or later, "Wait... Are you kidding me?, is this why you're telling me to shut the hell up?."

Glaceon opend her mouth and was about to say something, but then she and Jolteon got hit in the face with... Pies, Eevee saw one pie coming right to his face but he quickly dodged it, they all heard a laughter coming from a very annoying fairy type... It was Sylevon, "Hahaha!. Looks like you two just got PIED!." Sylveon droped on the floor while still laughting hard, Jolteon throw away her iron weights and they almost hit Eevee, but Glaceon grabes him from behind and holds him as she sees the weights flying away and crashing Eevee's room door, Jolteon ran down the staires after Sylevon and trying to get her for what she did, "Get back here you little sack of crap!" Jolteon shouted angrily but sylveon was faster than her,

Glaceon looks at him with a worried look on her eyes, "A-are you ok lil bro?." she then examens his body to see if he was really ok, Eevee grabbed her paws and smiled at her, "I'm totally fine sis!." he said in a cheerful tone and his tail was wagging from behind, Flareon unlocked the bathroom door and got out only to see that Eevee's door was destroyed, "Oh my god!, what happend?!." Flareon said in a suprised tone and coverd her mouth with her paw, Glaceon turns to face her before saying, "Jolteon thow her iron weights to chase down Sylevon becase she thow a pie on her... And me, anyway she didn't see Eevee standing there otherwise she wouldn't do what she did, so I grabbed him before the weights reaches him."

Flareon's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she just heard, if Glaceon didn't react in time then Eevee's skull would be just like his door right now... "You ahh... G-good job glacy, Y-you can use the bathroom if you want..." Flareon pats Eevee's head as she heads down staires to eat some breakfast, Glaceon looks over to Eevee and kisses his cheek, which he respones to with a blush and a smile on the face, "Come on bro, let's go eat some breakfast." Eevee grabbes Glaceon's paw and they both head down staires for their morning meal

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Well uhhh... That was... Something at least**


End file.
